Halo
by allthingspjo
Summary: "Annabeth!" I yelled. She paused right before handing the lady her plane ticket. Thalia, Payson, and Piper all stopped in the middle of the walk down to the plane. She turned around. She looked at me and for a second I saw a glimmer of sadness. Then she handed the lady her ticket and ran down the walk. I raced after her only to be stopped by the attendant. She was gone. (mortal)
1. proluge

Prologue:

**Percy's pov:**

"Annabeth!" I yelled. She paused right before handing the lady her plane ticket. Thalia, Payson, and Piper all stopped in the middle of the walk down to the plane. She turned around. She looked at me and for a second I saw a glimmer of sadness. Then she handed the lady her ticket and ran down the walk. I raced after her only to be stopped by the attendant. I saw Payson glance at me before following Thalia and Piper. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked into the face of a security guard. My crush was gone.


	2. blown away

**Ch. 1.**

**A/n: most characters belong to rick except for Payson (and some I just made up). Song belongs to Carrie Underwood. Also those who want me to continue my other stories I will soon but I'm having writer's block for Demigods and I said I was over you but I'm not. My spy story is taking a while to read all of the OCS. I will update as soon as possible, lots of updates coming in the summer. I have to focus a lot on school work and dance since my recital is soon but I'll keep writing as soon as possible. **

4 months later:

_**Percy's pov:**_

"Mrs. Alex! Turn on channel 7!" yelled Ethan, bursting into class 15 minutes late again.

"Nakurma! Late again!" she yelled back.

"Please!" he begged. She sighed and turned on channel 7.

"And here are the demigods!" yelled the announcers voice. The demigods… never heard of them. I looked at the screen. Out on the stage walked four girls that I knew. First came piper Mclean. I heard Jason draw in a breath behind me. Her normally choppy hair was in gorgeous curls that reached her waist. She wore a white crop top and a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore a pair of white heels. Next out walked Thalia Grace. Her short black hair now reached her shoulders and the ends were dip-dyed a light blue. She wore a turquoise tank top and a pair of midthigh black shorts. She wore a pair of black converse. Then my step-sister walked out. Payson's short hair now was in a French braid to her midback. She wore a white dress that had a long back that reached her knees and the front reached her midthigh. She wore a pair of black ankle boots and a leather jacket. Then out walked a girl I knew and who I had loved for 9 years. Annabeth's blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail revealing her stormy grey eyes. She wore a white t-shirt that had an owl on it and a pair of denim shorts. Four microphones were set up on the stage. They walked over to the mics.

(**Payson-bold, **_piper- italics, __thalia- underlined italics, _**Annabeth- bold underlined,** all-normal)

**Dry lightning cracks across the sky**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister**

**Her mother was an angel in the ground**

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma _

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma _

_To rip the nails out of the past_

**Shatter every window till it's all blown away**

**Every brick every board every slamming door blown away**

**Till there's nothing left standing nothing left from yesterday**

**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away**

Blown away

Blown away

**She heard those sirens screaming loud**

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the celler**

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people called it taking shelter**

**She called it sweet revenge**

Shatter every window till it's all blown away

Every brick every board every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing nothing left from yesterday

Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away

Blown away

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma _

_To wash the sin s out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma _

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Shatter every window till it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick every board every slamming door blown away (blown away)

Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away blown away blown away blown away blown away blown away

The whole class stared in shock. Wow. I didn't know they could sing.


	3. Oops, I Tripped

**Ch. 2**

"Those girls, Peyton, Tama, Annabelle and Piper. They can't even sing." Snapped Rachel. She was having a conversation with Drew, Calypso and Reyna.

"I know right!" I had hung back and was talking with the guys.

"I had no idea." Spoke up Jason. "And Thalia was my sister!"

"I thought we knew them." Whispered Leo. He looked defeated. I understood why. He had been really close to Payson and Piper. Piper was his best friend and Payson, let's just say he liked her. Well more like loved her.

"They looked so different. I can't believe we never knew. I think… "Spoke Nico.

"It shocked everyone." I finished

**Annabeth's pov: **

"That was exhilarating." Spoke Payson. Thalia nodded before collapsing on the couch in our hotel room.

"I'm all sweaty. But that was really fun." Replied Piper.

"I call shower first!" yelled Payson. She sprinted towards the bathroom. She was the fastest out of all of us so we weren't even going to try to get there before her. Well, Payson was the silly one. She was also fast, a good soccer player, a bookworm and a dancer. Thalia was scary, strong and definitely the most intimidating. Piper was the fashion guru. We didn't need a stylist because we had piper. And I was the smart one. I read a lot. Payson and I had a challenge over who could read more books over the summer. She reads huge books with fictional characters and I read classics.

A beep came from my computer. I picked it up and opened it. The name _**SEAWEED BRAIN **_flashed out at me. I smiled and hit accept. I hadn't heard from him since me, Thals, Pipes and Pay left 4 months ago. No text, call or email. Nothing had come. Until now. Percy's face appeared on the screen. His black hair had gotten a little longer. I spotted the interior of his apartment behind him. Jason was sprawled out on the floor. I noticed Leo sprawled out asleep on the couch behind Percy.

"Guys it worked!" Percy yelled. Leo sat up so fast he fell off the couch and on top of Jason. Nico dashed in, tripping and landing on top of Leo. Piper giggled as she watched Leo shove Nico off him.

"Annabeth! Where's Payson?" asked Leo. Percy rolled his eyes and slapped Leo over the head. Of course at that moment Payson walked out. Her head was buried in a book and her hair was in a messy bun. I tried to hold in a laugh as Leo's eyes followed her. And then she tripped. I couldn't help it and started cracking up. She pushed off the ground and glared at me who was still cracking up over her face planting. Her eyes widened as she saw Percy, Nico, Jason and Leo.

"Hi-"

"PERCY!" I stared at them as Rachel's voice echoed.

"Goodbye." I stated. And I ended the call.


End file.
